Baseball and Bubblegum
by Yume Sekaii
Summary: A story about a certain young boy's life changes forever when his little brother finds an abandoned animal that they never seen before on the street. AU Try to take a guess at who is who and if you're right you get a cookie
1. Chapter 1

I have a family. I have two brothers and absolutely no sisters. My mama is pretty and I mean it, really pretty. She has a weird name though but she looks nothing like a foreigner with her blonde hair and blue eyes. A lot of guys like her a lot it's weird how my daddy got to her first. She's like, the perfect girl because she's smart, pretty, and athletic.

My little brother has a lot of mama in him. He's got her facial features and her eyes and hair plus he's really smart. Only thing is, he ain't got her strength or bravery. He's the crybaby type but I love him anyway because he's my baby bro. I like to play with him more than any of my friends because he's a lot of fun. We always play by the river even though mama don't like us playing by the river, we can drown.

My daddy don't mind us playing though because we little kids and kids gotta play and stuff. My daddy was born looking like a stone cold killer but lucky none of his kids have his face. He used to be a killer too, he even got his camo and guns hung in a room and it's really cool. My and my little bro sneak in there all the time when daddy is there just so he can tell us stories until mama starts her yelling to go eat. Sucks mama's cooking is bad though.

Next is my big bro. He got my daddy's brown eyes and brown hair but everything else is just like mama. Even though he's only a year above me he acts like a grown up already. He doesn't like playing with us but he loves us both. There's not much to say other than he's pretty bad at anything scholarly and is really good at running track and field and is known as the blazing angel.

Second to last, an exchange student from this one country. He's three years older than me and he likes to look really pretty. He combs his hair everyday until it sparkles and shines and stuff and he loves fashion. He always goes out for a manicure which is weird for a guy and a lot of old folk like to hit on him. They think he's some pretty exotic lady because of his long (for a guy anyway) blue hair with his tiara on it and those pretty blue eyes people say he got from mama when they think that we're related.

Well, that's everybody I have to introduce so far. Oh? Yeah and me! I have my daddy's brown eyes and daddy says that his daddy had black hair. I have my mama's face too and rosy red cheeks like her mama used to have. I wear a red baseball cap and always carry a baseball and a Yo-Yo with me. I'm really popular with a lot of kids at my school even though I'm a Psychic and not normal (my little bro is a psychic too). It's just the way I am. It's probably because I play lots of baseball to the point daddy says "You'll be the youngest boy paying Major League! You'll be more known than Babe Ruth!" This is my family and this is our story, please read it to the end I promise I won't bore you! Pinky promise you'll read? Okay, it's set!

...

AN: I tried a different format this time. It's supposed to be like one of those cliche 80s-90s movies about a kid and his American family and his American adventure about being American and America. From what I've seen they usually start talking about themselves and their family (sometimes their friends too) when it starts. I wanna continue Remake and so I will. New chapter by tomorrow hopefully, just need to be inspired. Anybody who can figure out who the kid is and all the people he's talking about will win a cookie.


	2. Treasures and a Pika

"And that's how daddy went and saved the president and all the hostages," Daddy said, holding the two of us close.

"Wow daddy you're so cool!" Lucas said, hugging daddy.

"Where did you get the name Solid Snake though?" I asked.

Daddy looked to me and then to Lucas and then back to me. He then closed hiseyes and tilted his head up, deep in thought. "Hmm... Daddy will tell you next time."

Lucas and I whined but daddy just sat there shaking his head. He then carried the two of us on his shoulders and down the stairs to where mama was waiting for us, a spatula in hand. She had an angry look on her face but we (me and Lucas) tried not to look.

"They weren't messing with my guns or nothing bad like that don't worry. They were with me the whole time," My daddy tried tto excuse us, making Lucas feel better.

"You better not be lying to me!" Mama yelled. "I told you I don't want our boys to go and start shootin' at each other 'til one ends up dead!"

She took the spatula and whacked me and Lucas hard on our heads. We both reached for our heads after that, whining in pain. I turned over to my little bro who was on the verge of tears.

"And you two!" Mama yelled. "Don't go bothering your daddy when he's up there in that room! You got that?"

"Yes mama!" Lucas cried.

"Yes mama..." I muttered, feeling dejected when she said that.

Mama crossed her arms.

"Just 'cause your daddy did these things don't you kids go and follow him! It was dangerous even for him! I want you two in school changing the wor-"

Mama was interrupted by a tap on her shoulder. It was the exchange student that lived with us, all dressed up as usual.

"Mrs. Samus the pot is boiling over," he said. "Is it supposed to do that?"

"Oh honey no need to be so formal! We're your family, just call me Mama!" Mama turned to him, a smile suddenly on her face. "Wait... the pot is boiling over?"

"Um yes I believe that's what it is..." He weakly pointed to the Kitchen. "Not sure if it's supposed to do that because I have servants that cook for me. Pit told me it's not supposed to though."

Mama narrowed her eyes at us and then at the kitchen. Without hesitation, she ran into the kitchen while uttering words that I'm not allowed to say.

"Thanks Marth!" Lucas said happily.

"You're welcome," he bowed before reaching an empty hand at us. "Can I have some money?"

"Money? Are you hanging out with Ike again?"

Marth nodded.

"You two hang out an awful lot together. He's had a pretty rough life so how did you two start hanging out?" Daddy asked, adjusting Lucas up so he can reach for his pocket.

"That's a secret!" Marth said, putting a finger on his lip.

Daddy gave Marth the money. Marth then merrily skipped out to the door, singing a toodle loo before opening the door and quickly slipping out.

"Daddy he sure is weird," I said.

"He's the Prince of Altea that's why!" Lucas told me. "It's just cultural differences."

Daddy nodded before putting us down.

"I have work to do so you two go play with the neighbors outside okay?"

Before I can ask anything daddy walked back upstairs while waving to us. I wanted to run upstairs to get daddy but Lucas was tugging tightly onto my arm.

"Let's play with Red and Villager!" Lucas said excitedly.

"Okay."

Then the two of us ran out the door.

"Marth dear I should show you ho-"

Mama looked around and didn't see anything but an open door and us outside already knocking at 's door. Mama sighed.

...

"Eh!? Mega Man can do what?"

Lucas and I looked into Villager's hand held thing to see Mega Man shooting through walls and killing viruses, the usual. Just then, the door opened and Red had four juice boxes in his hand, handing each of us one and taking a seat next to Lucas. I quickly ripped the straw out of the plastic and drove it through the thin small hole covering.

We were all inside Red and Villager's shared room. They both had a bunk bed and we were on Villager's bed which was the bottom one. I should fill you in on some things before anything else. Originally, it was just Red but then Mario and Peacg adopted Villager after learning that he had amnesia and was just wandering the streets. Villager still has amnesia and remember two thing. One, he came from a small village that he dad was the mayor of and two that Mega Man was made special for him. He's only been here for a few months but we've got to be best friends.

"Yeah isn't that great!" Villager then pressed a button, opening a menu. "Now he can do things like go into other worlds but I need to have special permission to do that."

"Mega Man is pretty cool but it's weird that he can do this when he's only a program," Red said drinking his juice.

"I know right! And the fact that he can talk to us is beyond technology can do!" Lucas said.

Villager nodded, pressing a button and isolating Mega Man from .

"Villager there is a computer with a virus taking over somewhere in the city," Mega Man said through his screen. "We need to kill it!"

"Whose?" I asked.

"That's the problem. I don't know who it is and I can't record of that person. I can only track where the computer is right now."

"Being Mega Man must be tough. Killing viruses for people and such must be a pain," Red said.

"Yeah but you get used to it, especially since it's the only thing I can do," Mega Man said.

"Oh you guys lets go to Falco's place and have him help!" Villager said. "He knows everything that is anything about this kind of stuff!"

"Falco is pretty scary though," I shuddered.

"But he gives free candy!" Lucas said.

"We gotta ask mom and dad if we can go though," Red said.

"Could you do it? Please?" Villager asked.

Red thought about it before running downstairs.

"You sure your parents will let you go?" Mega Man asked. "Mario did get into a fight with Falco after he messed up fixing his toilet."

"I'm sure, no worries Mega Man!" Villager said. "It's my job to help you do this since you can't go outside your system."

"Thank you."

The three of us got off of Villager's bed and ran downstairs where Red had his backpack slung over his shoulder.

"Let's go," Red said.

...

"That place? It's a cave, why would a computer virus be there?" Falco asked.

"A cave?" Mega Man asked. "That can't be possible..."

"Sorry but coordinates tell otherwise," the bird man said. "Ah hey Ike! Here to start your shift?"

Ike waved over to him, behind him was Marth holding some bags. Ike nodded to Falco and Falco pointed to a box on a table and then to a car. Ike got to work. You see, Falco runs a repair shop for cars and stuff. After suddenly coming to the town everybody thought he was weird because he was a bird man so everybody avoided him. One day everybody saw him fix up a car and he started up shop. He's known to be the best mechanic around.

Ike works for him and a bunch of other people. I don't really know what happened but Ike has had a bad life. He was a scary guy with no friends until Marth came along. He's actually really nice once you get to know him. To be honest, I don't know where he lives or who his family is.

"Hi Ike! Hi Marth!" Lucas waved to the two who waved back.

"What are you guys doing here?" Marth asked. "I thought you were next door."

"It's a secret!" Lucas put his finger on his lip, the result made Marth laugh. "What about you?"

"Just here with Ike until he gets done."

Falco picked up a newpaper and sat up on his desk.

"He should be done pretty soon, all he needs to do is change a part," Falco took a si of the coffee that sat on the table. "Why don't you kids ask him if they could go with you? Your moms will have my ass on a platter otherwise if they find out."

"How about it Marth?" Red asked.

"Sure if Ike goes."

Everybody looked to Ike who had his shirt off, bent over the car with a wrench hand. He must of felt the heavy looks so he gave a nod, wiping the sweat off his head with his forearm.

...

"This cave is so cold," Marth said, wrapped in Ike's arms.

"Are you sure this is what Falco meant!?" Red asked.

Villager nodded, following the direction Mega Man gave him.

"Just keeping going Red, you can do it!" Lucas pushed Red forward.

We kept walking in the damp cold cave for what seemed like hours until we ran into a light.

"Let's run to it!" Red yelled.

"Finally! We found warmth!" Marth cried.

All of us ran as fast as we can to the light. At the end of the light my legs gave out and I fell. There was nothing there.

"That's it!?" Marth said. "Are you sure this is where -"

Marth was then forcfully pushed down by a psychic force. Quickly, Lucas and I brought out our psychic powers through our hands.

"Who dares defile this holy sanctum?" A voice echoed throughout the cave.

"We don't mean any harm!" Villager said. "We must have went into the wrong cave, please don't hurt us!"

Ike helped Marth get up and that a shadow was walking toward us. We around in a defensive stance. What came out was a shock to all of us because it wasn't human or animal. It had a humanlike body but it was weird looking and purple or pink or something. Whatever he was he had psychic powers like me and Lucas and that's the really scary part.

He walked passed everybody else and stopped right in front of me. I acted tough by clenching my fists and glaring up at him but in reality I was scared

scared.

"You are Ness," he said. Wait... how did he know my name? "And the one with the sunshine yellow hair is Lucas. I see your powers have developed."

He held up his hand to my head and without touching it, he took off my hat my hair.

"H-hey who are you?" I asked.

"My name is Mewtwo," he said.

"Mewtwo?" Red repeated. "I heard about you before. You're a runaway experiment. "

Mewtwo nodded.

"I have ran away yes. I intend on leaving it that way."

He walked over to Lucas. In a flash, I took out a mini baseball bat out of my bag and pointed it to Mewtwo.

"Stay away from my little brother! I'll hurt you if you hurt him!" I yelled.

"Is that anyway to talk to somebody who gave you the powers you had today?" What does he mean by that!?

"Seeing as you found me somehow means that I am forced to tell you where a treasure lies." This caused everybody to pperk up, everybody but Marth, Ike, and I. "There's three of us. There is myself in this cave, one on the top of the mounts and a third hidde in a waterfall. We will each give you a piece of a map. You're supposed to piece it all together to get where the treasure it. Meet with the one in the mountains next." He handed Lucas a piece of paper.

I felt a light of psychic energy shine upon us. A bright flash of light blinded us. When we all opened our eyes we were out of the cave and under an overpass. I saw everybody but Lucas sitting up on the grass, holding onto some part of their body in pain. Villager just had Mega Man's system wrapped in his arms. Before we can even begin to recall what's going on Lucas screamed at the top of his lungs.

"Ness!" Lucas cried. "It's hurt!"

In his arms were a yellow rodent looking animal bleeding on it back.

"Pika..." It said before it closed its eyes and fell to sleep.

...

Oh god somebody kill me this chapter was the worst thing I probably ever wrote. Everything was bad and order etc. Because I'm using my mom's phone and it is awful. I couldn't download Evernote because she has no SD card so practically little to no storage. I have used BigHugeLabs because I have nowhere else to turn to. I can't really review my story well this way so the quality is quite awful...

Also, everybody gets a cookie because you were all correct/mostly correct. *tosses cookies* Reviews are always sweeter with some tea and a bag of chips!


End file.
